Mello Wins
by Kagoma Adamara
Summary: eh, my first story on this thingy. its OCness...OC...OC...so yeah and it kinda sucks so have fun.


Mello Wins

Mello snapped a chunk of the chocolate bar into his mouth and swallowed. He watched as near put the pieces of his puzzle back easily into where its supposed to go. Maria walked in the room full of kids and saw mello.

"hey mello" she didn't sound very cheerfull, as always.

She had darkness around her eyes and always would wear black.

Mello just watched as she sat beside him.

"what do you want?" mello said with a I don't care attitude.

"just wanted to hang out"

she looked over at near, who was still playing with puzzles. She got up and sat beside him.

"c-can I play?"

she was very nervous around near. She loved near, matt, and mello but because of her hanging with mello and matt for so long, she got used to them.

"sure"

near handed her a small doll that looked like her.

"i-is this me? I look so cute!"

near looked up at her, then back at the other toys and got out more dolls that resembled them. As maria and near played, mello grunted and got up to leave. He hated it when maria would play with near.

Mello walked down the halls of the wammy's house, and into matt's room.

"yo, mello! Wanna play call of duty?"

"hmph, no way"

mello didn't care much for video games…

"where is maria? I thought she was with you"

mello shifted uncomfortably on matt's bean bag chair and huffed.

"she is with the little faggot"

matt laughed at mello. "you seem jealous"

"im not jealous!"

he snapped at matt.

"whoa ok dude"

the bell rung and it was time for class. Everyone grabbed there stuff and shuffled around in the halls, trying to get to there classes early. Mello sat in his seat, next to matt. Maria, behind him, and near on the other side of the classroom. Maria started to pet mello's hair and matt snickered at them.

The teacher came in and started class.

Maria stared at near and mello saw it.

Matt saw mello getting fustrated and wrote on a piece of paper, crumbled it up, and threw it at maria's head. She turned to matt and he sidnaled to read it, so she grabbed it off the floor and opened it.

_Stop staring at Near!_

She looked up at matt and he shook his head. She rolled her eyes and stared at the back of mello's head. Matt rolled his eyes as she began to doze off.

The bell rang and class was over, everyone left the room except maria and near. She was still asleep. Near saw her and walked up to her.

"maria, wake up, the class is over."

She opened her eyes slowly to find near standing there. She blushed and got up, wobbling a little.

"thanks…"

near grabbed her wrist and took her back to her room. she blushed and let him lead.

She was exhausted from boredom.

"here"

he let her get on the bed and he put the cover over her. He smiled at her and kissed her on her cheek then left.

She layed there, her mind racing with thoughts, her heart beating so fast, it felt like it stopped. She didn't know what to do. And with that, she fell asleep.

Next day, mello came to her room and saw her watching a blank screen on the tv, the radio, playing heavy metal. She was in the zone.

"hey!"

she jumped and looked at mello, nervous.

"h-hey mello.

"…lets go to matts room"

"w-why?"

he snatched her hand and dragged her back to matt's room.

matt, of course, was playing video games.

"yo" he finally said.

"hi" she looked around, as if she never been in his room before.

Mello pushed her down into a bean bag.

"what are you thinking?"

"what?" she didn't know what mello has gotten into.

"you know what! I saw Near taking you to your room! he was holding your hand!"

she looked away.

"Wrist, actually, and we don't have anything to do with each other, we are just friends, and he was just taking me to my room. nothing is wrong with that…" she tried not to think of the kiss.

"IT ISNT RIGHT FOR YOU TO BE HANGING WITH HIM!"

he started to get really mad and maria put her head in matt's shoulder, trying not to show her face.

"yo, mel, I think you should calm down"

"STFU!" he passed aggressively around then finally stopped.

"im going to beat the shit out of that boy!" he left the room and maria started to panic.

"OMG do something matt! I don't want near hurt!"

matt paused the game and looked at her big, dull grey eyes.

"fine, ill try" he rushed up and ran out the door, maria following.

They got heared mello screaming and ran into a room, mello, had near's collar up to him, about to punch near.

"mel, no!" matt cried out to him and he grabbed both mello's arms and pinned them behind him. Near dropped to the floor, glaring at mello, who was still screaming at near, Maria was behind the corner, scared to look.

"mello, calm down!" he dragged mello back and tried to drag him back to his own room. he managed to and he threw mello into the room and slammed the door. He looked down at maria, who was behind him.

"it will take a while…I wouldn't go in there." He left to go to his room and maria stared at the door.

She put her hand on the doorknob and scared to open the door.

_What if he is made at me…what should I do? Should I really open this door?_

She turned the doorknob and gulped hard, then opened it. The room was pitch black, she couldn't see a thing.

"m-mello?"

there was no answer and she went inside. The door closed and she looked around, still couldn't see.

"mello? Are you ok? Where are you?" she began to walk, but tripped on something and landed on what felt like a person. She put her hand up and felt the warm chest of mello.

"mello?"

he didn't say anything so she got up but 2 arms rapped around her and threw her on the bed along with him. She felt that she was on top of him. She put her head down and relaxed.

He pet her back and didn't say a thing. She pushed herself up and then suddenly, before she could say anything, a hand pushed her head down, and she felt warm, soft lips on hers. Her eyes widened and she let him passionately kiss her, while her heart was racing.

He let her back and there was an awkward silence.

Finally, he spoke.

"Maria, I love you"

her heart raced so fast, she thought she was going to have a heart attack.

"I love you too"


End file.
